Cullens Chat room
by Misslittlepinkbag
Summary: See what is happening in the cullens chatroom this is the last one of the series only 3
1. Note to self: Buy wig for Bella

Internet chat possible one off -depending on you? And if you do want more, and if you want to appear in a future one -give yourself a message you may want to say to one of the characters as you wander in on thier chat room( as your own log on) ?

* * *

**Yes_sirWhitlock**- is Jasper

**psychpixy**- is Alice

**I_Love_Grizzleys**- is Emmett

**Property_of_Emmett**- is Rosalie

**Doctor_love**- is Carlisle

**Vampire_wannabe**- is Bella

**Proud_volvo_owner**- is Edward

**Mother_to_vampire_brats**- is Esme

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf**- is Jacob

* * *

**Vanpire_wannabe**- Why I am I on all alone talking to myself?

**Vanpire_wannabe**- Hello?

**Vampire_wannabe**- Hellllooo?

**Vanpire_wannabe**- come on Edward, by the time you come on here I could have gone through the three days of pain and finally become a vamp.

**Vampire_wannabe-**"hello is it me your looking for? I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile..."

**psychpixy logged on**

**psychpixy- **Bella why are you talking to yourself? and 'writing' lyrics to a song? I can see you as well, p.s you sing bad

**Vampire-wannabe**-well psychopixy Im waiting for Eddie

**psychpixy**- its psych not psycho!

**vampire_wannabe-** oh I know!

**psychpixy-**Oh come on Bella. Your not still mad about me cutting your hair are you?

**psychpixy-**well I can see you will forgive me, so stop giving me the silent treatment. Oh and don't tell Edward, not until I get you a wig.

**Psychpixy- **Damn got to go, bye Bell's

**Psychpixy- **Err...hi Edward, sorry.

**psychpixy has logged off**

**Proud_volvo_owner had logged on**

**Proud_volvo_owner-**Hello Bella my love

**Vampire_wannabe-** Oh Edward, I have been waiting and its been such a .....

**proud_volvo_owner-** wait why is Alice saying sorry -_Edward scrolls up to look at rest of missed conversation_

**proud_volvo_owner**-Bella, what has Alice done to your hair

**Vampire_wannabe-**Well will you still love me bald?

**Proud_volvo_owner**-

**Vampire_wannabe**- Edward?

**Proud_volvo_Owner**-

_Crickets are chirping_

**Vampire_wannabe logged off**

**Proud_volvo_owner-**Sorry Bella I just had to do something...

**Proud_volvo_owner**- Bella love?

**Proud_volvo_owner**- Damn

**Yes_sirWhitlock logged on**

**Yes_sirWhitlock-** Edward?

**proud_volvo_owner-**Yes Jasper

**Yes_sirWhitlock- **Do you mind apologising to my wife?

**proud_volvo_owner- **No, me apologise she is the one who has hurt my Bella.

**Yes_sirWhitlock-**I do not appreciate her to feel sad Edward, you need to replace her porche.

**proud_volvo_owner- **nope

**Yes_sirWhitlock- **Do not make me kick your ass

**proud_volvo_owner**-Ha kick my ass, catch me if you can

**Yes_sirWhitlock logged off**

**Property_of_Emmett logged on**

**Proud_volvo_owner-**I am a big girls pants

**Proud_volvo_owner- **I shave my chest, and cry while watching Oprah.

**Property_of_Emmett- **Emmett!

**Proud_volvo_owner- **I love a clumsy human even though I have this whole 'do not love me, I want to mope and be unhappy, I may bite you during sex' fibe going

**Property_of_Emmett- **EMMETT!!!!!!

**Proud_volvo_owner- **I am not Emmett, I am Edwina. Sister how can I tell you that I Edward Cullen are Gay, and I now wish for you to call me Edwina as I can't have a sex change

**Property_of_Emmett- **Emmett I can see you on the computer. We're in the same ROOM!

**Proud_volvo_owner- **I am not Emmett, I could not match his strengh nor, muscles

**Property_of_Emmett- **Either log on as yourself or no sex for a day

**Proud_volvo_owner logged off**

**I_Love_Grizzleys logged on**

**I_Love_Grizzleys- **Im here, Im on. Babe?

**I_Love_Grizzleys- **Love you

**Property_of_Emmett- **Love you too

**I_Love_Grizzleys- **Do you want to.....you know

**Property_of_Emmett- **Mmmm, my sexy monkey man

**Property_of_Emmett logged off**

**I_Love_Grizzleys-**Hey! where did you go?

**I_Love_Grizzleys- **Oh here you are....ghdhiodfu

**Doctor_love- **Hello

**Doctor_love- **Oh dear god, Rosalie. Emmett get a room, please not in here.

**I_Love_Grizzleys- **jhujghkmkjh

**Doctor_love- **Emmett log off!

**I_Love_Grizzleys logged off**

**Doctor_love- **I have been a doctor for many years, and nothing has fazed me but that.....I am traumatized for life.

**Doctor_love- **and now Im talking to myself

**Doctor_love- **:(

**Doctor_love- **Bye

**Doctor_love logged off**

**proud_Volvo_owner logged on**

**Yes_sirWhitlock logged on**

**Psychpixy logged on **

**proud_volvo_owner- **Bella are you on here love

**proud_volvo_owner- **JASPER! get off here.

**Psychpixy**- oh I love you Jasper, so manyly, so protective of me.

**proud_volvo_owner**- phew

**Yes_sirWhitclock**- Alice are you ok?

**Yes_sirWhitlock**- Alice?

**Psychpixy-** Err yes but Bella

**proud_volvo-owner**- what Bella, What is it?

**psychpixy-** am I forgiven?

**proud_volvo_owner**- what Alice, tell me

**pyschpixy**- Edward am I forgiven?

**proud_volvo_owner-** what yes ok. yes.

**pyschpixy-** porche

**proud_volvo_owner-** get you a new one. promise, all forgiven. Now what is it?

**pyschpixy-** Ermm. Bella's going to throw herself of a cliff.

**proud_volvo_owner crashed**

**pyschpixy- **what is with that girl and cliffs?

**yes_sirWhitlock- **?????

**yes_sirWhitlock-** Alice honey

**psychpixy-** yes! lets

**yes_sirWhitlock-** you didn't even let me ask the question

**psychpixy-** do you want to waste time discussing or..

**yes_sirWhitlock logged off**

**psychpixy-** boys are easy lol

**psychpixy logged off**


	2. Jacob 1 Edward 0

**Yes_sirWhitlock**- is Jasper

**psychpixy**- is Alice

**I_Love_Grizzleys**- is Emmett

**Property_of_Emmett**- is Rosalie

**Doctor_love**- is Carlisle

**Vampire_wannabe**- is Bella

**Proud_volvo_owner**- is Edward

**Mother_to_vampire_brats**- is Esme

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf**- is Jacob

* * *

**Vampire_wannabe**- I really wanna change my user name!

**psychpixy**- Oh yeah what too?

**Vampire_wannabe**- Like you don't already know

**psychpixy**- Yeah but I'm being polite by asking

**Vampire_wannabe**- What ever, anyway I was thinking something with a little hint about what I want.

**psychpixy**- hmm

**Vampire_wannabe**- Like, Edward-if-you-don't-turn-me-I-will-for-certain-leap-of-a-cliff

**psychpixy**- I think that is a bit suicidal. I mean you've already don't the whole cliff thing, so last year!

**Vampire_wannabe- **Why don't change your user name Rose? I mean its a bit degrading.

**psychpixy**- Erm Bella I wouldn't if I were you.

**Vampire_wannabe- **What is true, couldn't you have something like.....hmmm

**psychpixy**- Bella don't!

**Vampire_wannabe- **Actually that's prob the best name I mean what else do you have going for you..

**psychpixy**- Bella!

**Property_of_Emmett**- What does that mean?

**Vampire_wannabe- **Well apart from the whole blonde thing and _evil bitch (cough) _its not like psychpixy- which is totally Alice, or mine. Do you know what I mean? Your just all about Emmett.

**Property_of_Emmett**- .........

**Vampire_wannabe- **Hello?

**Vampire_wannabe- **Hello?

**Vampire_wannabe- **Alice?

**psychpixy**- ..........

_Bella doesn't notice the crazed blonde outside her window being tackled by a pixy. _

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf logged on**

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf - **Woah this is cool. Hey Bella is that you?

**Vampire_wannabe- **Yes, hey Jake.

**Vampire_wannabe-** Jake?

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf - **Whats with the name Bella. You know the treaty......

**Vampire_wannabe- **Yeah Jake I know, I was just erm,.......

**Vampire_wannabe- changed user name to Switzerland'R'us-**

**Switzerland'R'us-** It was like that when I first came on here....never thought of changing it.

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf - **Yeah well. Whats with the Switzerland business? So does Edward know your on here?

**Switzerland'R'us- **Yes, he's out hunting and should be home soon.

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf - **Cool so do you wanna come over?

**Proud_volvo_owner**- **Logged on**

**Proud_volvo_owner**- No!

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf- **I was asking Bella! blood sucker

**Switzerland'R'us- **Edward!

**Proud_volvo_owner**- She may not want to tell you the truth, you know how she doesn't want to hurt anyone.

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf- **Oh yeah, how do you know that she isn't hurting you?

**Switzerland'R'us- **Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward.....!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Proud_volvo_owner**- What? Who the heck are you?

**Switzerland'R'us-** Edward its me!

**Proud_volvo_owner**- Who?

**Switzerland'R'us- **BELLA!

**Proud_volvo_owner- **Oh Bella honey I am sorry!

**Switzerland'R'us Logged off**

**Proud_volvo_owner- **Damn Bella honey, I love you....

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf- **HA suck on that vampire, Bella is coming over.

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf- **Ugh love, How can you love your dinner?

**Proud_volvo_owner- **I'd Stop talking- I mean writing dog.

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf- **I mean who do you think you are, Oh I drive a silver Volvo, I have a bouffant and a grey coat, I am so wounded that I have all the girls running after me, but nooo I only have to work my mojo on Bella.

**Proud_volvo_owner-** You are a sad little boy

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf-**I'm not little. I'm near Bella's age more than you, your like her great, great grandfathers age. Now that's gross

******Proud_volvo_owner logged off**

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf -**Ha I won

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf- **And now everyone has left me....

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf- **Again :(

****

Please tell me your thoughts- pref nice ones lol xxxx


	3. What the hell?

**Yes_sirWhitlock**- is Jasper

**psychpixy**- is Alice

**I_Love_Grizzleys**- is Emmett

**Property_of_Emmett**- is Rosalie

**Doctor_love**- is Carlisle

**Vampire_wannabe**- is Bella

**Proud_volvo_owner**- is Edward

**Mother_to_vampire_brats**- is Esme

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf**- is Jacob

* * *

**Vampire_wannabe**- Hello everyone

**psychpixy**- Hi Bell's

**Vampire_wannabe**- Hey alice, what you up to?

**psychpixy**- Nothing much just searching the web

**Vampire_wannabe**- Anything in particular?

**psychpixy**- Yeah I found this weird site called Fanfiction? I'm just wondering around it now.

**Vampire_wannabe**- Fanfiction?

**psychpixy**- yup......what the hell

**Vampire_wannabe- **what it it?......hello

**psychpixy**- Erm Bella someone has wrote a story about you, apparently you have a child and this said child gets together with Jacob.

**Vampire_wannabe- **I what!

**psychpixy**- yup, and whoa....lol this is funny

**Vampire_wannabe- **Grr....what! what is.

**psychpixy**- Bella.....do you have something to tell us?

**Property_of_Emmett**- Is there anything about me?

**Vampire_wannabe-** You would have to ask that Rose

**Property_of_Emmett**- What!

**Vampire_wannabe-** Nothing.....

**Vampire_wannabe-** Sorry.......

**Vampire_wannabe-** Love you.....don't hurt me I'm human.....fragile remember.

**psychpixy**- Who is Renesmee?

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf logged on**

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf -**Renesmee? I like the name, who is it?

**Vampire_wannabe-**I don't know, apparently my child.

**Vampire_wannabe-** Oh and p.s before you ask I'm not pregnant.

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf -** Phew I thought I was going to have to kill Ed.....

**Vampire_wannabe-** What was that? Kill who?

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf - **Erm , kill some.......so who's Renesmee sounds hot.

**psychpixy-** your future love according to littlepinksac (newly changed to Misslittlepinkbag)

**Vampire_wannabe- **Who is she some kind of loony psychic....oops sorry Alice.

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf - **Cool, so does that mean I get a girlfriend?

**psychpixy-** yup Edwards and Bella's love child

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf -** Edwards what!!!! I would never date a blood sucker

**Proud_volvo_owner**- **Logged on**

**Proud_volvo_owner**- Hello, everyone. Bella my love. How are you?

**Vampire_wannabe- **I'm good Edward, are you coming over soon?

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf- **Grrr.....

**Proud_volvo_owner**- Bella my love, why are we talking about you being pregnant? Have you got something to say?

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf- **Of course she doesn't she hasn't even had sex with you

**No reply....**

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf - **Bella?

**Vampire_wannabe- **Erm Alice do you have a phone number for said *cough* littlepinksac?

**Proud_volvo_owner**- Why?

**Vampire_wannabe- **Oh *cough* you know just in case she has,.....a few theories right.

**psychpixy- **Actually I think its a Stephanie Meyer person we have to talk to, she's the one who first 'predicted' the story.

**Proud_volvo_owner**- Who?

**psychpixy- **I don't know, never met her. Whats Twilight?

**Proud_volvo_owner- **Something to do with nighttime or moon or....?

**Proud_volvo_owner- **Why?

**psychpixy- **I was just wondering whether to buy her book series.......there's something about the synopsis that is rather familiar but I can't put my finger on it. Some characters called Izzie and Eddie, ones a human and the other is a vampire.

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf-** Sounds boring

**psychpixy- **There's also a wolf character called Jack

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf- **Sounds good, does he save the day?

**Proud_volvo_owner-** Pssh as if.

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf-**Well Eddie must be a weirdo going after a human

**Proud_volvo_owner-**You are a sad little boy......Jack must be a small dog with a tiny weenier.......

**psychpixy- **Edward!

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf- **Why don't you come and have a look, you could see it from there actually

**Proud_volvo_owner- **I'll get my microscope

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf - **Yeah well I'lll.......

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf- **Your.....

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf- **A....?

**Im_a_Shapeshifter_screw_that_Im_a_cool_wolf logged off.**

**Proud_volvo_owner- **So Bella dear, ready for me to come over?

****

Please tell me your thoughts- pref nice ones lol xxx and this is going to be my last chapter for this because I'm really not feeling it and I thought this wasn't my best ?

Thank you all so much for reading this :)


End file.
